Body
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Waking up next to tom hiddleston can be daunting. Inspired by a jackson rathbone self insert fic, i did a hiddleston self insert fic. reviews are appreciated because there aren't really that many self insert fics for or hidls so i decided to write my own, GOD I HOPE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HIS FANS ARE UP TO:P
1. Chapter 1

iNSPIRED BY a fic i read a long time ago which is jackson rathbone x kendle.i couldn't find any good self insert fics, so i decided to write my own. In this fic, i will not specify any names except for one name, and the person "i" can be refered to as the reader, because i'm not used to writing the whole " you walked into the.." no.. i don't do that sort of thing. so.. just assume I really is you okay? :)

good.

I sincerely hope tom hiddleston doesn't have a fanfic account or i might be in deep shit.

so well.. here goes nuthin!

* * *

I went to sleep that night as the ordinary 16 year old me, tossing in my familiar purple sheets. 1000 thread counts, i'm particular about my bedsheets. Mainly because i have to be in them 8 hours a day, might as well make myself comfy. Finally, the weekends! My parents were on a second honeymoon to some exotic greek island and I was stuck here alone because i was "old enough". I appreciate being alone though.

I closed my eyes, feeling sleep take me in a warm embrace, making my toes curl in pleasure as i drifted off.

And then the next day was about to be completely changed.

I moaned, morning poured into the window and onto my eyelids, it made me sting. I turned to face my other side, my face coming into contact with the pale, milky skin and sculpted chest of - wait. what? My eyes shot open, and i sat up in shock, fear gripping my chest.

The person beside me shot up as well, hushing me.

I saw the blue green irises concerned as he said nothing, just sitting beside me where i shot up. " Holymotherinheaven! Am i seeing this right now?" I stuttered out, shifting away from him.  
** (A/N. yes, i'm avoiding the whole OMGITTOMHIDDLES 's just sooo cheesy! but you guess right that HE is tom. yes.)**

" Dearest, what are you talking about? Did i do something wrong? I'm sorry.. whatever it is i did wrong.. now tell me what i just apologised for." He cradled my face in his big hands, the warms radiating against my cold, bloodless cheeks.

" You didn't, i just.. I feel... weird. Like one minute i was one person and i wake up and I'm not anymore.. it feels.. strange." He smiled, pulling me back into his arms and pulled up the blue sheets.

" Talk to me. Is it stress? You know i objected to having you work, you know i can support us, if you wish to take a break i can.. send you on a holiday anywhere you want to go to, i can get my manager to arrange that right now if you wish for-" he goes on, putting my head against his chest. I heard his heart beating.

" No.. i just. i was.. sixteen... last night.. and now i'm.. i don't know what year it is, what time.. what day.. where am i?" I whispered.

He kissed my temples. " Oh dear.. when i said i'd bang your brains out, i didn't mean it quite this literally. Did i really hurt you that bad?" I whispered back, i sensed the amusement in his tone.

" WE DID WHAT?" i yelled as i sat up again, and then i realised that i was buck naked. I pulled up the sheets to cover my chest.

" I.. Hey! you asked for it ,you were begging and moaning and i just couldn't help it! "he retorted, moving to the far corner of the bed.  
" No! I mean.. i told you right? i'm not.. myself right now, i was sixteen, honest! I can't imagine how anyone would want to see me naked, much less do anything to me." i muttered dejectedly in self defense, lying back down again.

I sighed.  
I felt his arms around my waist and under my neck.

" Are you having PMS now?" he smirked.

I smiled back. " No.. i feel surreal."

" We're home, you're home. with me. here. where you belong." I purred.

I turned around.

" When's my birthday?" I asked him playfully.

" September. the 17th. i remember because the last time i forgot you left me outside the house the entire night." He rolled his eyes, pushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

" I did that? why would I do that? you're the last person i would keep out, you're.. well you've been my idol for the longest period of time. I just can't believe that this is happening."

" Your idol? Yes, i believe i've heard that from you before. You're not so bad yourself dearest, and besides, i thought several years of marriage would cause this to wear off, but it's nice to have my wife idolize me." He smiled.

I inched forward, my hand reaching for his crotch. I've wanted to do this for a long time, as most fangirls. I wonder if he knows about what we fangirls do on tumblr yet. It was so firm, and large, and smooth, poking out from the slit of his tight calvin klein boxers.

" Junior's happy." he stated.

" Yes, i can see that." I placed my hands firmly around his girth. Oh yesssss, it's better than i had imagined.  
Slowly, i moved my hands up and down.

" Darling, you don't have to, i specifically remember that you pushed me aside because i climaxed before you and you said you'd never touch me again.. and well.. i guess it's good that you don't remember, but i simply don't want you to do anything you don't wish to." He stated in a hiss, his head thrown back.

The small beads of precum dripped down the side of his cockhead and the bump of the ridge, and down the shaft all the way to the base. I rejected my nerves before dipping my tongue onto his impressive engorged member. It tasted salty, i had expected worse, this was actually manageable!

Slowly, I made out the marking across his chest, which looked like fingernails had tried to dig trenches into them. " Did.. i do that?" I motioned.

He nodded slowly, his eyes still closed in pleasure. " But i fully accept them because I love you so much." He stated simply.

" How am i this horrible to the one person i worship?" I sighed,pumping and tugging harder.

He smiled. " Remember? you've always wanted to be a domme, and i've always wanted to be a sub. Came to me as a surprise actually,

I didn't expect our age gap to be so insignificant."

" And how much is our age gap?"

" 16 years. At least i can show off my beautiful and young wife, i don't think many men could nail such a gorgeous creature as yourself... at my age.."

" Oh you'd be surprised," i muttered in amusement.

He smiled. He reached out to grab my wrist, stopping me.

" Did i not do a satisfying job?" I whimpered, " I'm sorry..."

" No! it's not that.. I felt that i should be the one to please you because well.. after last night i feel rather guilty.."

" Perhaps yo ucould do a replay of last night without the unpleasant bits?" I stuck on tongue out.

He took my mouth slowly, i felt his tongue dart into my mouth, sliding across the top of my jaw and then rolling out from my lips.

I moaned.

"Does my Mrs enjoy this?" He purred, his hands reaching under the blue duvet to rub on my nub.

I groaned in pleasure, feeling the heat take over my body in waves. Arching my back, I cling onto his form so that he was siting with me between his legs, and us facing in the same direction. I felt his other arm snake down my waist, two fingers penetrating my wet, needy core.

If this was bad..i won't continue it.. :'(


	2. Revelations

for my readers.

please. listen to this while reading.

www youtube com/ watch?v= I0gtpr9-0m8

* * *

I purred.

His embrace was better than i expected, his perfect abs against my flat stomach.

He was tall, even for a 170cm me.

I wrapped my arms obsessively around his neck and whimpered.

"You alright?" I heard his whisper.

"Tom? I was wondering-" I couldn't get used to calling his name, it made me blush.

"-Yes, yes, I accept, now you have to tell me what i just agreed to do." He rushed, pressing his lips against my temple. I felt him adjust so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

I smiled. He was just as sweet as he was in the interviews that i fangirled over.

I clicked my tongue, mocking his velociraptor impression.

He chuckled, and clicked his tongue as well.

" I thought you forgot the velociraptor." He mused.

" Do you even know what we fangirls did on tumblr and fanfiction dot com?" I asked smugly.

" Ahhh, i don't want to. Although.. I have to admit the creativity they have is amazing. In one fic.. i was.. i dunno. A cat? and Chris was a Corgi, and well.. we mated. gosh, it was cute until the part that I rolled over and I got dog-raped. "He chuckled.

" I believe I read that as well.. You know I was into the Hiddlesworth pairing for a while?" I purred back, rubbing my core over his engorged cock.

"I know, you told me, and you dared me to kiss him. And I did. Cause, well.. I love you." He managed, slowly slipping into me.

I felt his cock expanding me slowly, pushing and ploughing through inch by inch. Finally, his cockhead hit the top of my cervix and he stopped moving, we just lay there, literally.. connected.

I moaned, grasping into his hair and leaving scratch marks on his back.

"I remember there was one fic that said.. and i quote.. ' he had a massive eight inch cock... when flaccid.'" Tom's signature laughter came out then and I melted, clenching my wet and hot cunt around him.

He moaned, a strangled moan that escaped his thin lips.

" I believe I wrote that fic.." I admited slowly, tugging on his earlobes gently with my teeth.

He pushed me over so that he was on top and i was below, he was still throbbing inside of me.

" How can you underestimate my length like that? it hurts my ego. you should have written that I was over 12 inches, and my cockhead was purple when i was fully aroused!" He joked with his evil grin, kissing down the bridge of my nose.

I giggled, my vagina clenching in as i did so. He moaned, his breath fanned over my face as I saw how he shut his eyes tightly and his eyebrows arched into pleasure. " Yes, i think someone wrote that in another fic about loki and sigyn."

" Sigyn can't compare to you, love." He continued, shit, he knew what he was talking about, this guy has charm and he knows it.

" Don't flatter me, silvertongue!" I kissed along his jugular.

Pushing him over, I slid his cock out as I sat up and my feet touched the white carpets.

I combed my fingers through my hair.

"What, was I not hard enough for you? Why'd you leave?" he whined in protest.

I smiled.

" I haven't seen how i looked like in the mirror. skipping from 16 to.. i dunno-"

"- 26. You're a lovely, youthful, 26"

"26. WAIT. 26? THAT'S A BLOODY TEN YEARS, ohmahgodohmagodohmahgod" i stood up quickly.

" I need a mirror, i need a bloody mirror!" I frantically looked around.

He ran up to me where I was standing and held me close, hushing me as he rocked me back and fourth in his embrace, and als.. just to add, his impressive length swinging side to side from between my thighs.

" Love.. love calm down. I'll... have to reteach you everything i suppose, if you're.. as you claim.. just 16 last night."

I stopped panting. " You believe me?" I asked in a small voice.

His eyes were very serious.

" Yes, I believe you. Have you ever.. ever lied to me? I think not. Not when you said that you didn't make out with that.. what'shisname. Not when you said that you would love me forever on our wedding day, and not when you nursed me back to health every time i got sick and you never complained. You've never lied to me. And that's enough for me to believe you." He whispered softly in my ear as I broke down in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I can imagine your fears now.. i'm sure there's a logical explaination to all this.. you'll wake up again tomorrow and everything will be fine.." he scooped me up and headed for the door on the left. It was a light blue door. He opened it, revealing a large bathroom, with everything you imagine in a royal bathroom, guilded frames and mother-of-pearl decor. Not a speck of fungus or dust to be found.

He sat me down on the ledge of the bathtub, facing the mirror.

I looked at me. I was still me. I hadn't changed much. Longer hair, thinner, paler face, perhaps, the features of me were still there. My.. previously flat chest is fuller, though still kinda flat in my opinion, and i still was a skinny thing. It was familiar. Except for the semi hard bulge of my pronounced tummy, a darker line running down the vertical center. I recognised that line on my mother when she was pregnant with my brother.

" Tom?"

" Yes, my love?"

" How did you fall in love with me?' I sniffed, taking the towel he offered me.

He held me closer and looked at me through the mirror.

" You couldn't get into a signing because you lost your ticket... and I found you crying at the back exit.. and our eyes met.. and well.. I smiled, and.. you looked at me with such dedication that i couldn't help but send you back home on my car.. and well.. you never left me after that." he smiled kindly and explained.

I shivered,I felt him hold me tighter, putting his head against mine.

" Are you.. unsatisfied with your future? with us? now?" He asked unsurely.

" No! no don't get me wrong.. i'm just not used to this.." I reassured.

He smiled. " Good.. because i need to reveal one more surprised."

His hands slid down my sides, across the dome of my breasts and landed on my abdomen.

" We haven't decided on Hela or Fenrir yet.. but we're about to find out .. in approximately... a few weeks."

My eyes widened. I held his hand where it was.

" I'm.. with child?"

He smiled wider. " Yep! Mine, my child. My beautiful, gorgeous creation. The proudest I'll ever be.. of my work.. and you should too. Because without your perfect genes, our child wouldn't be as perfect.. because he.. or she... got majority of the imperfection from me, and needed your perfection to balance it out." He announced, he was literally glowing.

I smiled, a tear rolled down my cheek.

" No.. that' can't be right.. you don't have imperfect genes." I whispered.

When I reblogged ' i want your babies' i didn't mean it that literally.

" Love.. love?" I heard.

I looked up at him.

" I know your fear of pain. I know.. i wouldn't ever let you suffer. Best doctors, Single ward, just for you. And I'm making sure that everything will be alright.. and if the pain is too much then I'll rush you into c section immediately and put you on some painkillers, and i'll take care of everything, alright? I promise."

my smile ceased.

" What if i wake up tomorow back in my old bed? And you're about to make me fall in love with i child i don't have yet?" I sobbed.

He held me even tighter. "At least you'd know that I love you so much, and we'd meet, and youd be mine forever. whether you like it or not."

"I love it, so much.. " I closed my eyes.

" thank you."

" Why?"

" Because...hiddles." he used his own catchphrase.

I burst into laughter and strut out of the room.

* * *

So. what doth thou thinketh?

spoiler alert: she doesn't go back to being 16. She goes through the birth.

Now.. i need to explain why the sudden stop of sex.

would you rather figure thigns out and then totally make out with this guy or just.. screw him right there and wake up not knowing anything? I thought i needed to develop a bit before i present readers with full on smut.

and remember. no 8 reviews= no next chapter! :D


	3. The bondage room

I updated once more. 10 reviews for the last chapter was way over what i expected.

since you've been so good... :P

I want.. 20 reviews for this chapter or no next chappie okay? :D good.

please... tell your tumblr people about this, let them see the awesomeness of what i hath createth.

* * *

We spent the day walking around our house.

" You designed this place, our haven, you created this, you're the best designer i've ever met." He said, holding my hand.

"I did this? All this?" Looking around the marble complex and the elegant roman structures, the pathways of magnificence.  
I felt incredulous.

"Yes, my love, you did this, you even designed our own little cinema! I love it! And your mini gallery is to the left, and then we have your workroom..." He led me to the right, across another archway with potted lavenders on the pedestals.

In my workroom, it was lined with mannequins, pictures of beautiful girls in white slips against the walls and fabric swabs attached to them. The mannequins each wore different partially completed gowns lined with taffeta, ribbons, fur, orstrich feather and velvets. There were several tables with rulers printed on them, various scissors and sewing machines which were placed to the sides in a messy order.

" I'm.. a designer?" I asked meekly. I've always wanted to be a fashion designer.

" Yes, love, you are. You're the best, you work with Dior, and you have your own line as well.. I never worry about how I look on premieres anymore, and you're just the perfect girl to be around my arm." He smiles, putting his arm around my frame to support the very emotional me.

" I did all this? I really can?"

" Yes! Believe in yourself dearest.. so.. where'd you wanna go next?" He bounced beside me.

" Take me.. to your favourite room." I smiled. After seeing the three kitchens, jaccuzi, reading room, library, glass patio.. i don't think anything would surprise me anymore..

I was wrong.

* * *

people who asked for sub/dom or loki in misery.. here is your treat!

* * *

He smiled darkly, taking my hand and we made our way back to our bedroom.

" I've already been here!" I whined, sitting on the bed.

" No no, love, wait.. here." He takes out a set of keys from the drawers, and leads me to a bookshelf.  
And then, as expected in most comic adaptation movies, there was a door behind the bookshelf.  
" Oh my holy... you kidding me? this is awesome!" I exclaimed, grabbing him tighter.

" There's more..." He took my hand and led me through the door behind the bookshelf, and then locked the door behind us. we walked for a distance, passing by various erotic artworks.. which i noticed had my signature on it...

I felt slightly afraid. " Shh... shh.. it's alright.. you designed this.." He comforted me, taking me into his arms bridal style.

And we arrived at a second door after two lefts and two rights.

Opening the door, He switched on the warm lights.

Gags attached to the walls, a case that contained whips, plugs, spreader bars, masks, and other unknown leather devices was te first thing i noticed.

" Oh.. oh my..." I said in an amused and slightly horny tone.

Purring, I ran my fingers down a wooden phallus in the shelf.

" That's one of your favourites.." He whispered, kissing down my neck slowly, i could hear his lips smacking as he puckered and sucked.

" Oh yea?" He carries me onto the bed in the far corner, it was a variation of the one i saw in my room before.

As we lay down, I looked up and saw myself.. it was a mirror. On his side of the bed, there were several hooks on the bedframe and the headboard.

There were various casings that were supported by marble pedestals and the carpeting gave the room a warm tone. The overal colour scheme of the room was baby blue and white stripes with other blue variations.

And in the casings.. i saw the familiar horned helmet, the staff, and the costumes.

In another casing, a mannequin which resembled my form.. was wearing a leather corset and crotchless lace panties. The garters hung from the hook attached to the stem that held up the fake model of me. There were gloves, scarfs.. including the loki scarf, and other costumes which folded neatly on the table in front of the mannequin, like it was in a store.

" This is.. I can see why I like this place-"

Turning around, I saw that he had dropped to his knees and shed every last article of clothing from before.  
He had a gag in his mouth.. a familiar gag.. and a collar. His form knelt before me, eyes filled with worship, and his hands presented me with a whip that had a tag on it. ' Whip me, mistress' it said, and on the other side of it, it says ' useless scum'

My insides turned to liquid.. so there WAS a reason why his characters are always in misery.. who knew he was such a pain whore?

I purred, smacking his face with the whip. He fell defenseless to the side but crawled back up to look at me once more.

Then i heard him _whimper._

He proceeded to nudge my hand holding the whip, and rolled over, his cock and balls swinging.

I felt a gush between my legs.

" Stand up and remove the gag."

He did so willingly and as fast as he could.

" Good boy, such a good, obediant boy."

Dropping to his knees once more, he places a kiss on either one of my feet.

" Thank you mistress, my goddess, what does your majesty crave from me today?" He replied quickly.

I smiled. Walking to the bed, I lay down on the edge as he knelt between my legs.

He looked up at me expectantly.

I guided his hands onto the buttons of my dress, licking my lips. He took the queue, peeling off the buttons carefully but quickly, his eyes looked in wonder.

"Beg for me, don't think it'd be this easy." I stated heartlessly, folding my legs together.

" Pleaseee, pleasee my queen, pleasee.. May I have you? May I feel you tremble as I give you as much pleasure as I can? PleasE? Please let me touch you, I'd accept anythign from you, a kiss or a punch, or a kick, or a slap, anything, anything you think is aproppriate to grant upon me, your worthless, useless slave, because I want your pleasure, that's all I want. I'm not important. Tell me what you want-"

" -ENOUGH. I get the point.. Helmet. Handcuffs. Paddle. If you don't come back in ten seconds I'll-"

He leaves before I finish the sentence, running across the room fetching the items.

I was amazed at how well I had trained him. I did THIS to the one and only Tom hiddleston. Woah..

" Come lay here with me.." I patted the space beside me on the bed.

" You... my mistress, my goddess.. you would let me sit beside you? You'd let me... sleep on the same bed? I.. I haven't earned my rights yet.. I don't deserve this... please love.. please..."

" I don't usually et you lay with me?" I snapped back to my usual self once more, i couldn't believe hat i just heard.

"I'm never allowed on the bed so easily.. " He explained, sitting beside me.

I straddled him, pushing him onto the pillow before placing the helmet onto him. Perfect.. even as a blond he looked darn charming in that helmet. He already wore the cuffs, to a tighter fit than his wrist and it was placed in the hole of the hook that was on the headboard earlier.

He slid into me perfectly.

" Eyes." I commanded.

He dropped his sight. " Sorry my queen.. I do not deserve to ogle at your perfectly engineered breasts as they bounce when you use me..." He trailed off dejectedly. A part of my heart wanted for him to stare,but I was enjoying slave-hiddles way too much.

" And?" I probed.

" I don't deserve to cum unless you say so.. or else you won't talk to me ever again.. and i don't want that mistress, I want you to talk to me, and I want you to punish me if something bad happens.. because that's what I'm for.."

I clenched my pussy tightly in reward.

He moans, his eyes closed as he twitched. " Ughnn ... oh.. oh yes.. thank you mistress.." He begged.

I clenched some more, taking a slow and steady rhythm as I bounced on his pelvis.

I was getting a slight cramp on my thighs so I stopped for a moment.

Tom immediately halted his moan and kept completely quiet even after I started impaling myself on his engorged cock.

" Why the sudden silence?"

He remained silent. Oh right.. i forgot..

" You may answer my question."

" you.. you stopped.. i did something wrong... i moaned too loudly.. my voice has tainted your gorgeous sounds.. i'm so sorry.. punish me.. torture me, please.. I'm sorry... please..." He stiffled mid tears, looking at me with adoration.

I decided to be nice since it was only the first day as the new me.

" Shhh.. no.. no..hush. I like your voice." I admitted. I grabbed onto his horns before starting to ride his impressive length once more. His face was twisted between pleasure and pain, tears streaming endlessly as his lips mouth the words ' thank you mistress'  
.

* * *

It's late.. imma blueball you people.

:) remember... 20 reviews or else i won't let hiddles cum :D

xoxo


	4. What will be, will be

I got some recent feedback about threatening my reviewers for reviews. now, i have understood that, i just wanted to make sure enough people were reading before I continue, so if you have a problem, then don't review, and don't read, okay? :) good.

now, for the rest of you who still love my stuff, here you go: part two of the bondage room :D

* * *

He threw his head back, thudding onto the silken sheets, his locks splayed over the pillow.

I had removed the helmet because it was obstructing my riding.

" Ugnhhh, yes, yes.. oh yes... please..." He whimpered beneath me as I squeezed my inner muscles as hard as I could, and then I removed myself from him. He whinied.

I smiled, for i have never hear that from him before. Removing the handcuffs, I lay back down, propping myself up using the pillows and spread my legs open.

" Lick." was all I had to saw before he crawled over and positioned his face between my legs.

Slowly, his tongue darted out across my sensitive clit, nuzzling and penetrating me with his tongue. I squeezed once more, feeling that first wave of liquids across my lower half. Part of his face glistened with my pussy juice, some even got onto his eyelashes. His gorgeous eyes bore up at mine, as if eager to please.

" Good boy... " I encouraged, guiding his left hand to palm my breast, and his right hand to roll my clit in circles and from side to side while he withdrew and skewered me with his tongue.  
Moaning, I grabbed onto his hair, forcing his face deeper between the apex of my legs. He purred, his tongue vibrating on my wet pussy lips. That sent me over the edge as I clenched his head between my thighs and climaxed.

I panted hard, his hand still hasn't stopped tweaking my nipple yet. He stayed there, between my legs, tongue still moving.

" Good boy, come here." I patted the space beside me. He kissed his way up the side of my body, dragging his tongue from my waist up to the underside of my breast. He stopped momentarily as he sucked on my pert nipple, twirling his tongue around it slowly and then kissing his way up to my jugular. More like.. attacked my jugular with kisses, i think. Reaching my ear, he whispers " I can't have my wife... the one that was herself yesterday and sixteen after that, but at least You've always been quite the domme. Familiarity is comforting."

I chuckled, entangling my fingers into his hair as he slid into my body once more. We weren't moving, but he had a very satisfied grin on his face. Connecting our foreheads, I looked at him closer than any tumblr pictures i had reblogged. " You're better than I expected you to be, all those years I dreamed in my room and furiously reblogging. You're surprisingly just like who you present yourself to be, and not two sided at all..." I concluded. He placed his thin lips against mine and slid his tongue under my bottom lip before stopping again.

" Really? And I thought I wasn't good enough. I'd never be. I remember overhearing you say to someone, i mean.. before we were together, I overheard that you said men with thin lips were emotionless and can't kiss." He smirked.

"Yea.. that sounds like me. Did i really say that?" I enquired. He thrusted a little higher into my core.

"Mmmhmm, I cried that day you know? I cried because I thought I didn't stand a chance." He said solemnly.

" You? Don't stand a chance? Nonsense, it's always been you, you say this to flatter me." I blushed, brushing my thumb across his cheek before i decided to stand up and get dressed.

He smiled his signature smile and winked at me.

Suddenly...

ringgggggg...ringggggg...

The irritating noise came from the pile of clothes on the floor. He ran over with two quick strides and put his phone against his ear. " Hello? Yes? No. Busy now. Yea... what? Okay.. alright... So we cancel the friday shoot and move that over to some other day? Okay. bye."

He sighed. " Dearest, you make yourself at home, alright? Luke says that I need to do a retake on this scene, they found a digital watch in the medieval set that one of the extras forgot to remove.. so ... yep. protocol." He took my hand and led me out of the bondage room.

" But you haven't finished yet, you didnt-" I protested.

"- something to look forward to when I come home. So that you'd know that I'd be home as soon as I can."

* * *

That fear stirred more and more as the sun set slowly across the horizon. Viewing it from my room's guided windows seem to make the sunset more beautiful, but that did not stop me from fretting.

What if i wake up as myself again? Would I be sad, would I regret, or be happy, would I cry? And what if i stayed here tomorrow, what would happen? that is ten years I don't remember.. and what of the baby? I'm only mentally sixteen! I don't know what to do...

I sobbed, wiping my tear with the hem of my skirt. Dinner was brought to my room by one of the housekeepers. I smiled politely and took the plate of pasta from his kindly hands. " have a nice meal and bon apetite" he said.

I ate slowly. This pasta was way too good. I'd never want to eat any other pasta again..

Tears continued to roll down my cheek as I placed another scrumptious, creamy mouth of pasta into my mouth. I felt a kiss on my jugular and a pair of arms around me.

" I'm home." He whispered.

I shut my eyes. I'm going to miss this tomorrow..

" Love, what's the matter?" He asked, placing me into his arms once more.

" Nothing.. nothing at all, you're perfect. I love you so much. I really do." I admitted slowly, choking on my tears.

He frowns, seemingly not convinced.

"It's just... What if i'm me tomorrow.. the old me, what if i'm not... and what if this is all a dream and i'd not see you again..." I clung onto his white shirt, placing my head on his neck.

A moment passes before he speaks again.

" What will happen, will happen. Whether you are you again tomorrow or not, you know that I'd be right here, in the future, waiting for you. All of this, this grandeur, is ours. And you know it. Don't force the future to happen, and don't rush anything. If you lose your ticket, so be it, you'd feel upset, you'd cry and you'd meet me, but don't lose it purposely or else you may never see me... but if you do see the past me, tell me that you love me, tell me that you'd wait, and tell me that you know I keep my diary under my pillow at night and that I write about a woman I dream of. Because, when I was your age, I dreamt too.. I dreamt of you. And this is what you said to me: When you see me, tell me you love me, tell me you'd wait for me, and tell me that you've dreamt of me in the wildest dreams you've had, and sign my posters, and then get Luke to contact me." He smiled at me.

"I really told you that?" I giggled despite my tears.

He nodded. " Yep.. and I did, I got luke to track you. Who knew he was such a stalker..." We both rolled our eyes.

"Shall.. we... continue where we left off just now?" He prompted. Gosh, this man could turn any situation upside down.

I purred," you'd have to seduce me first..." I taunted, crossing my legs and smirking.

" Well that's not difficult..." He trailed off, reaching for my top buttons.

* * *

There we go. Now. 35 reviews for the next chapter! :D

peace out people.

Will I continue to live my life or return to my old self? stay tuned.


	5. Darkness and Loki

My lovely anons! one night.. 40 reviews. woah never had so many reviews in my life. to my dearest anon who made me a tumblr sensation, please give me your tumblr link. in return, i am going to post future snippets of fluff and TWH mid coitus. so if you want my tumblr link.. it's here:

zepowderroom. tumblr

and for my latest reviewer who wanted something sad.. ehh.. i'll try. just don't get your panties twisted. Also.. a very very lovely thing to have claimed anon 5's first orgasm.. i hope you're still ready for more.

* * *

He purred into my ear.

" Continue? Remind me of where we were." I taunted back, pushing him onto his back.

He chuckled his signature " ehehehe" Guiding my hands to his shirt buttons, he smiles.

" I believe you must undress your subject first, doth thou agree?"

" So shakespearean after your shoot... would thou wishest thine name away for me? For you not be Romeo because I detest that name?"  
I matched his wit in my high-schoolish knowledge of Romeo and Juliet. WHo knew it could be so handy?

"Wishest? Nay, my good.. my fair lady. I do not wish it away. Besides, you aren't as tacky as Juliet.. no.. i remember not to marry the girl i met no less than eight hours after a premiere's party. I might... oh i don't know-"

"- Marry, then kill your cousin, and then get banished and run to some old dude with no knowledge of love? ' thou canst speak of what thou doss not know?" I finished for him.

He cocked his eyebrow. " You speak shakespeare? Since when?"

" I took literature.. ANND i wanted to be an actressbut much to my family's disgust.. they thought it was a hopeless career.."

"You can still be you know? I'll get steven spielberg or Ken Branagh on the phone and you'd be making out with Zac efron in no time." He chimed in, helping me undo his buttons. I felt "wendy" twitch under me, growing harder.

" Wendy's happy." I stated.

" Why do you .. oyu know what i don't get? I don't get why fans give my crotch a female's name!" He laughed, finally freed of his shirt and is now working on mine with spidery fingers.

"You started it, you life ruining sonofabetch. Besides, since you sit like a whore all the time, we're quite sure of your sexuality." I answered in tumblanguage( that's tumblr-language for all y'all out there.) ( A/N: anon who made a tumblr link for me, please go to my tumblr and send me the link via my ask box or write me a fanmail)

" Like a whore? says my lovely wife who is straddling me with her top undone! No offence.. you are lovely." He corrected himself, cupping my exposed breasts with his hands.

" So.. you need to make this the night of my life before.. if at all.. i can return to myself tomorrow." I said in a more serious tone.

" Still thinking of that?" He asked, sighing." Well.. I'll leave you so many lovebites that you'd be doubtless as to who made you yell and your thighs quiver all night long. hmm? And in return you be a good girl and roll over so that I can pleasure you properly." He stated as he carried me down. Our bed was so soft that i was almost sinking into the bed.

I giggled, ovvering my neck to him and of course, like any good actor, he took the cue and went straight for my jugular. " uGHHHH YES, OMG.. I'M HAVING SO MANY LOKI FEELS NOW.. YES..."

" Oh, you want me to be your Loki now? And I thought you were over that..." He said in his rough voice as Loki.

I mewled and purred, pushing his head back to my neck.

Biting my skin softly, he sucked and moaned before looking back up at me. " Mewling quim.." He chuckled as he put his forehead on mine in the dark room.

"Hey don't give me that reference, do you want me to remind you of how on top i am?" I purred.

" Oh? On top? But you're at the bottom right now sweetling, pinned under me, exposed, bare, no no , i need no reminder at all, but you note this love, you note this. I will be the first man to kiss you-"

" -actually, you are!" I interupted.

He ignored me, like a good actor.

" to touch you and you make you scream.." He continued before hushing me with his lips.

" Ughh tom you don't know how many times i touched myself to the repeated soundtrack of you saying that~ and so did.. i dunno.. a billion other girls?"

" But you, my love, you are different. I chose you because I love you, and we were meant to be together. I appreciate my fans, but they cannot compare to you, you are my queen." He stated again, kissing up my nec and penetrating me forcefully.

Pinning me under him, he thrusted like he had never did before, nipping at various spots behind my ears, on my neck and back, occasionally sucking on my fingers and he continued thrusting in acoordance to the soundtrack of my sighs and moans and yells and screams.

I could just imagine his engorged cock, all veiny and leaking and hard and stiff, pushing into my wet, tight and unexplored core, and withdrawing again. Under my eyelids, all i could see was lights.

" Cum for me love, cum for me, don't wait.. I need you to be very very happy.. please.." He begged as I moaned and clenched my core around him. He put in arm under my throat for support because he was literally on to of me and we were back to chest. I felt his hardened nipples grazing my back.. oh.. all those times i ogled at him from his translucent shirt.

" Cum for me! Please love, I won't climax until you do, until you're spent and weak at the knees." He begged, breathing into my hair and palming my breast from above.

" Ughhh.. Ahh! Yes, oh yes! louder!" I yelled.

" Louder? You mean you? I can make you much louder than this, I'm TOM FUCKING HIDDLESTON AND I CAN MAKE YOU CUM A BILLION TIMES!" he yells into my ear gently as he increased his speed. I could feel the moisture around my thighs stain his leg and our bedsheets.

And then i saw fireworks. I clenched harder than I had ever done before, rolling off of him in fatigue.

He pulled me back into his hot embrace, out sticky bodies entwined.

" Come back here.I'm not done with you yet." Slipping inside of me, he spoons me tightly and continues thrusting, this time reaching in fron to roll my clit in circles. I clenched harder for him.

I had already climaxed but he hasn't so i stayed tight as he increased speed and his moans became whispers and professions of love. and then, he went in so deep that his cockhead was nudging my cervix, and I felt a warm, viscous liquid filling me slowly, dribbling out.

I was alarmed and I pushed away slightly, to my surprised he hushed me and hugged me tighter.

" You're already pregnant remember?" He chuckled.

I sighed a breath of relief.

" Oh... oh yea.."I purred, relaxing.

We stayed in the darkness with him inside of me, my eyelids growing weary.

" Sleep.. Tom.. i'm sleepy.. please.." I purred into his arms.

" No.. shh sh... remember what i told you? What will cum.. will cum." He chuckled at his own pun.

" Yes.. and I did. you made me feel so happy tom.. thank you."

He slipped one hand onto my hardened belly.

" Take care of this parcel for me hmm? I promise you. I'll be the best daddy in the world. You just relax and try to lose the baby weight since i know you're kind of self conscious and since you're stubborn too, you're not gonna believe me when i tell you that i love you when you're glowing." He stated again.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

" Goodnight love, please love me when you see me.. please.." I drifted off, letting sleep take over.

The last thing I heard from his lips were " I already love you."

A kiss on my temple and sleep took me.

Darkness.

* * *

that's just a prequel to whether i'd wake up tomorrow normal or not. tell me what you think and i'll upload again in... i dunno... 5 hours? :) stay tuned!


	6. Vielen Dank!

Don't turn away, this is an author's note addressing all my reviews. please post your names as numbers now so i can identify you easier.

i shall start.

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1**

**This better be updated soon or I will place legos under everyones foot**

me: Oh, you won't need to do that now do you? :)

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1**

**I made my self a promise that I would stop reading amazing fanfictions that are not complete...I lied to my self**

Me: Oh darling, you make me smile, thank you :3

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1**

**I'm actually 16 so this is pretty awsome for me XD**

me: oh? alright, i'm glad i make you happy.

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1**

**Someone on tumblr told me to read this... . .**

ME: yes and this anon better tell me who the hell she/he is so i can write a chapter dedicated to him/her

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1**

**MOAR!**

me: HOOOOOOKAYYYYY!

**Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 4**

**Me like this fic keep up the good work :) oh and this is just and idea: return to your old self but constantly keep changing back**

ME: O.O YOU READ MY MIND. but you'dhave to read on to find out if i take your idea :) oh, you'd read? good girl.

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 3

The noise I just made was unhuman

me: was it chubacca?

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 2

What is air? man this is some good porn

me: what is port? Something i write. What is air? well... none of the hiddlestoners know anymore.

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 4

Please don't judge me but can you make the next chapter sad(I'm a disturbing person) Love the fic by the way

me: i'll try! no judgement :)

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1

I HATE YOU WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Translation: you gave me to much feels girl I love this and please keep updating

me: ASDFGHJKL

translation- Iloveyoutooman~

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1

I HATE YOU WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Translation: you gave me to much feels girl I love this and please keep updating

me: How do you know I'm not the one and only tom hiddleston himself? Why else would I know so much about myself?

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1

THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME...please update soon

me: no! don't die! please! i need you to read this!

* * *

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 1

I just posted a link to this amazing fic on my tumblr so my followers can read this!

me: lovely anon let me love you. now post your tumblr link or i'll get samljackson to rap at you MUTHEFUCKA XD

Guest 7/7/12 . chapter 2

You my dear have just clamed my first orgasm

me: like i wrote: i will be the first (wo)man to kiss you.. to ( okay you get the point)

* * *

tell me if you want me to address the anons from now on! :D you might just be features ;) 


	7. Ours

**Ahh, finally, free enough to write again.**

**My lovely haters, look at all the fucks i give :)**

**My darling, gorgeous reviewers, here ya go! :D**

**I carefully picked out a song for you to listen to. it's traumerei- schumann.  
**

* * *

I knew I was awake, because I could hear everything around me. I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't wish to know.

I felt around the sheets. Was it still the same? Wasn't it still the same? Was there someone beside me?

A part of me ached to open those lidded eyes, face it all.

I braced my heart.

* * *

His smile was brilliant.

My heart felt a warmth spreading through. He was staring at me with his concerned gaze now.

" Morning..." I whispered.

He touched my face before pulling me into a soft kiss.

" Do I have my wife back or is it still my wife from my past?" He asked softly.

" Still me, I'm afraid." I said softly, whimpering slightly.

" Shhhhh, I told you, what will come, will come. Accept it first, and then we'll try make the best of it." He hushed me into his arms, his very naked and warm arms.

I held into his form tightly.

" So what now? I missed... ten years of my life. When i was a child, all i wanted was for it t fast forward, and now when I have it, I feel a sense of -"

"- unease, i know." He finished for me.

" Yes, exactly, I felt strange! But at the same time, I felt like-"

" like if you were you again, you'd be upset with yourself, you'd be unsatisfied, and you'd be afraid and lonely." He said for me again.

" Am I this easy to read?" I rolled my eyes with a smile.

" No, but I told you that..well.. future you. I told you that, I was frightened that I awoke to be me again, just a boy in London with little skills. I remember I held onto your form tightly, and promised again and again that I'd love you and I'd want you even with our age gap. I recall you said to me that you'd always be here, in the future, and now it's your turn to flash forward. I understand how you feel. Don't you worry. You know.. future you is living the life of past you right now? She's have woken up back as a sixteen year old, having flashed forward when she was sixteen." He explained for me slowly.

"Oh, so... my parents would find the future me in my place?" I asked.

" Yes, but for now, we'll just have to wait and see how long before you'd be back to where you belong to. Not that you don't already belong in my arms." He joked.

" Things never happen the same way twice..." I whispered once more, shifting in the sheets closer to him. His morning wood was rubbing against my leg again. I can never get used to that.

"That's right, darling. Now you be a good girl and roll over while I make you extremely happy." He stated before spooning me and entering me in one swift motion.

I gasped at how his engorged cock would plunge through my damp, but not fully wet core. It left me stinging with a surge of pleasure through my lower half. I grasped his arms which looped around my front and held my hands.

Licking and kissing down from my ear to my neck, he thrusts fast and hard, pushing my cervix everytime. I gasped, panted and cursed harder than ever.

" Ouchhh!" I pushed him away before clutching my abdomen. I felt a kick.

" Love... love! are you alright? did I hurt you? Oh dear... do you want some water? what would you want right now? Tell me, i'll get it for you, please!" His hands cradle mine over my abdomen.

_" It... moved."_

His concerned frown turns into a proud smile, and i saw a tear roll from the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his hands over mine.

"Thank you for wanting to have a child with me." He cooed into my ear as he felt the spot that was kicked.

" Now now, be nice to your gorgeous, loving mother, be good, okay? Don't hurt her. She gave you life and she has to go through with the pains of gestation.. please? will you do that for me?" he purred at me once more.

I chuckled." Since when can the child hear you?"

He smiled and gave me a wink.

I giggled like an obsessed fangirl.  
And then, i felt the leg slowly ease off the spot on my stomach, my pain dissipated slowly.

" That's a good girl now." He praised before moving to kiss my belly.

"Since when did we decide it was a girl?" I asked incredulously, using his hands to brace my slightly sore tummy.

He chuckled once more.

" I have a feeling it might be, but whether it is a boy or a girl, you know that i'd love him or her with all my heart." He announced like a proud father.

" Ha! I can relate to Chris and his giddy daddy interviews !" He stated randomly.

I laughed and slapped him shoulder playfully. Such a charmer.

" All your heart?" I wiggled my eyebrows, and proceeded to feign hurt.

" Well.. you get 3/4s of it" He stuck his tongue out at me.

" Hey!" I yelled before pinning him under me.

" Ehehehehehe! Okay okay, you get the entire thing but you need to share me okay?" He sits up and puts on the shirt lying on the chair.

" You want breakfast? I'm sure the cook has already made something, i'll go get it for you." he heads for the door.

" Orange juice and ice cream." i stated.

" No ice cream, doctor said something about your blood sugar remember?" he stated once more in a matter of factly manner.

" Doctor not here!" I pouted.

" Yes, love but i want for you and the child to be healthy." he patted my head.

Sniffing softly, I turn to face away from him.

" Okay okay!" He kisses my temple several times. "Manipulative little girl. " He mutters as he kisses my face more.

" What was that?" I glared.

He rolled his eyes. " I'll be right back."

With those long legs, I didn't doubt it. I smiled this was perfect.

I concentrated on the door of my wardrobe before sitting up and getting off the bed.

He dashes in with two plates on a silver platter.

" Hey hey hey hey.. sit. sit down right now." He warns as he places the plate on the foot of the bed and helping me down. " tell me what you want to wear and i'll get it for you."

" Pink, i want something pink." I requested kissing his jugular. ( a/n: go listen to Ours by Taylor Swift.)

He rolled his eyes after kissing me back. "_ That helped to narrow it down alot~"_

" Find something you want to see me in." I challenged him, taking my plate of eggs, salads, bread and cheese.

" I frankly wish you wouldn't wear anything right now." He purred cheekily. I Rolled my eyes this time before unbuttoning my blouse which i managed to slip on.

Revealing my small breasts to him was embarassing, what was worse was that there was a small trail of white liquid trailing down the dome of my breast and down my stomach.

His eyes lit up and he licked up that trail to my nipple before sucking gently.

Pulling back, he looks up at me with longing eyes, eyeing my nipple with anticipation.

" Hey! no~ that's for the baby!" I said.

" Baby isn't here yet." he said in the same spoilt manner i did just now.

He whimpers before giving me his pitiful eyes.

" ugh! fine." i gave in.

He eagerly put his lips around my teat and sucked harder. I felt a suction form within my body, like drawing liquids out, it was a slow sting, but not totally uncomfortable. At least it made them less sore.

His eyelids were shut tightly.

" It doesn't taste so bad!" he reveled in his new discovery.

"Oh yea? then please relief my sore on the other side as well." I encouraged, taking my blouse off.

"Gosh, I'd ber eally jealous of the baby once its born..." he stated.

" Hey.. I have two boobs, i'm sure we can all share right?" I teased before grabbing my toast and bacon and stuffing it into my mouth.

He suckled on me, as strange as it seems, and well, let's just say we laid in bed all day.


	8. Interviews

Ahh, Jezzy88, the person who inspired me to continue despite my exams tomorrow.

well. it's english exams anyways, let's get some writing practice ;)

* * *

Arrows of sunlight shot through the swaying gap of the chiffon curtains around the canopy bed.

I felt my lips move against his, before they moved onto my neck. My hands slid onto his back and pushed him closer to me.

" Wife?" He whispered in his raspy morning voice.

" Hmm."

" Is it still you or the old you? " He asked again.

" Still me, the clueless one who aged overnight.." I replied.

I felt his smile against my neck as he moved me to lay on his shoulder. His blue eyes pierced into my own, and it made me feel exposed, like wanting to look away in shyness but not being able to.

" I wonder what future me is doing in past me's body.." I pondered out loud.

He blinked several times before furling his eyebrows. " I did.. remember hearing future you say once that if you had the chance to go back, then you'd .. something about curling irons.." He looked bewildered.

I snickered, trying to suppress my urge to laugh like a witch. " Oh! Oh gosh... hahahahaha I said that? "

He looked as lost as before. "Do you know something that I don't?" he Whimpered, looking down dejectedly.

" I always know something you don't know, Tom, in case you don't realise, you're almost always unfocused." I chided.

" Yes, love, but i prefer the term... not concentrated? Focused is like looking at one thing at one time.. concentrated seems to imply seeing the big picture." He corrected, placing a kiss on my temple as if to make sure my feelings were not hurt because he corrected me. Ahh.. such a sensitive man..

I rolled my eyes before sitting up and walking towards my wardrobe.

" Hey!" he called from the bed.

I turned. " What?"

He eyed me several times, his fingers blocking his smile, as if I was missing a joke here.

" Nothing.. I just wanted to see you turn.. you're just so hot in the morning." He admitted sheepishly, rolling over in laughter.

I rolled my eyes, thinking to myself " you either like me alot, or you're being a guy."

"Love? In case you're wondering, I'm just madly in love with you, take it as a compliment." He answered my internal question.

My eyes widened, shocked at how well he knew my thoughts.

Walking into my wardrobe, I chose a salmon coloured Christian Siriano dress, and strutted out, seeing him exit form his wardrobe in his usual jeans and dress shirt. He was knotting his tie in a mess. Upon seeing me, he pouted and slouched over to my side before taking my hand and placing it on his tie.

" Pretty please wifey? I'e got a press conference today.. I need you to make me perfect." He pleaded.

I kissed his pouted lips before working on his tie, and then I pulled it up to his neck before adjusting his collar.

"Press conference? Where?"

He winked once. " You'll see, just.. turn on the tv. I'm sure it's all over the news.

* * *

After he left the house, I decided to find the TV. note that i'm saying "find" the tv.. i don't seem to know where it is.

As I fumbled through my things, I knocked over a earring holder, and it landed on something. I heard a noise before a light from above projected an image on the wall. OMG. holographic tv?

I smiled as the headlines rolled in. Adjusting my earring tree, I sat on the couch beside the table and saw my man walk into the... projected image before taking a seat beside chris, now sporting a full on mustache.  
They're still working together? Woah.

" Now, Tom, you've been hiding a lil secret from us for far to long. Is it true?"

" Yes, my wifey and I are expecting our first child, She's perfect... Babe, if you're watching this, I'm so proud of you, you make me so happy all the time and I did nothing to deserve you and our baby.." He blew a kiss into the camera lens before looking back to the reporters.

Chris patted him on the back as the audience went " Awwww..." and someone yelled" That lucky bitch!" to which Tom threw a venomous glare. I smiled.. thinking that i was usually the one yelling that.. but i don't blame the girl for saying so.

"So have you thought of any names.. anything you have in mind?" the reporter asked again, to which chris intervenes by saying " Oh, my man's gonna name the child after me if it's a boy, and after him if it's a girl.. it's classy like that."

Tom laughs it off, replying " No.. no chris, I don't love you quite that much to name my boy after you, you know ' chris! go do your homework,' chris,no.. don't touch that.. ' 'Chris, mommy and daddy can explain.. when two people love each other very much...'

At this point of time, Chris rolls over laughing along with the rest of the studio audience while Tom kept a straight face with the evil twinkle in his eye.

I giggled as well, thinking of how funny he is.

" In all seriousness, we're thinking of the names.. Hela.. or Fenrir, It's rather.. nostalgic, especially for me revisiting that act, i mean come on, you want Loki to be a good dad right?" He continues on.

The reporter agreed and then they continued on more mundane questions like his current projects and his newest film.

I turned off the projector, smiling.

* * *

"I'm home love Oh my gosh." he yells, upon seeing me in his shirt stuffing my face with Ice cream.

" Damn you look hot in my shirt." He commented.

"I saw your interview," I replied, ignoring his comment," I love it. I love it so much." I chirped, letting him settle beside me as I handed him a plate.

" Our darling cook knows what i like!" I purred.

"Yes, because I told him what you liked." He winked before kissing my forehead and moving to get the vegetables.

I rested my fork on the table. " Chris was... well.. he's funny, as always. "

" You should see their girl, so pretty now, like their mother. I want my little girl to be like you too.." He said in a lovestruck manner.

" I want our boy to be just like you too you know, but i'll see what i can do."

" Oh no you don't, when i was a kid, I was quite the handful to settle." He cut his meat into bite sized chunks before placing them on my plate. I looked up at him in wonder. " Hey, I'm not a baby you know?"

" I know, but I just want you to make sure you digest well."

I smiled. He sat down after handing me a glass of water. My hands moved onto his lap and landed on his crotch before grabbing it slightly.

" Oh, you're still a handful now."

His eyes zeroed out, he froze.

" You really don't want me to get through a proper meal do you?" He smirked, taking my hand and kissing it, and then placing it on his face.  
" I'll play with you later" He whispered.

" Now.. eat up before I spoon feed you."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Aww, such a darling don't you think? tell me if you want more. If i hit 80 reviews, you get a long chapter.


	9. ASDFGHJKL

ILY YOU PEOPLE.

Well... i wrote this for someone who helped me on tumblr : P

* * *

The lights were dimmed, and there was cello in the background. His arms around me, i am getting so used to this.

I smiled. My eyes closed.

For the final time.

* * *

I purred. I couldn't feel his arms around me. Perhaps he was already out, i told myself.

Then, the churning began. My eyes shot open. The lights.

Why were there lights on the ceiling?

Oh.. oh no..

no..

NO!

NOOOO!

I snapped up straight.

The purple sheets. Familiar..

My heart sank.

My schoolbag lay by the side of the floor.

No..

No..

Tom!

I felt my heart being ripped slowly, the knife of reality sinking deep, the thick, red blood, blinding my eyes.

I choked back my tears... and then.. I let it go.

Slowly, my sobbing became full on crying.

I was frantic.

I touched my tummy. It was flat.

"No.. no.. oh.. my baby.. no..." I felt distressed, and empty.. the life was no longer inside of my womb.

I felt directionless. Fear, Bewildered, and uncontrolled.

It was like being in a fog.. tripping over branches as my heart beat like the wings of a traped bird.  
His face was gone from my memory..

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the images.

His photos were in them.. photoshots... interviews... movie stills..

But they stopped meaning anything to me just when they started to mean somehting.

Tears continued to muffle my vision as I screamed and pushed my bookshelf down.

My scream hurt my throat.

I fell to the floor in a pile, my head against the cold marble floor.

Something caught my eye.

A clothing tag.. like the ones i saw back in my design studio...

It was attached to a piece of paper.

_" I had a great time being the old me again.. I never knew how much I've changed till now. I know this is all confusing to you.. well.. me.. you.. you get the idea -.- but trust me. It will all make so much sense soon._  
_ Always believe in me you and everything will be okay. Tom sends his love, he says he will wait for me you _

_You're I'm So disorganised! I made a checklist of the things you need to do by the end of the week. Okay? just... do them. seriously. And stop minding what your friends say. they're all gonna end up working for me, well, you.. trust.. me, you ahhh you get the point ASDFGHJKL"_

I smiled. I still used "ASDFGHJKL" ..._  
_

And I remember flipping my room upside down for that darned list i promised myself...

It wasn't there.

* * *

OMG. you guise.. i'm so sorry this isn't long.. my finals for geography and math are tomorrow.. and my exams will extend till that week during september 17, which is my birthday I will update.. this weekends, if i can. alright? if i write a long chapter now, my computer will be confiscated.. for a month. so.. you decide. ;)

This is just a preview.. of what you will be getting.. i promise, double promise


	10. WibblyWobblyTimeyWimey

if you think i don't read my reviews.. i do. I really do. you guys have deserved this even though i should be studying for my GCSE right now..

XOXO!

* * *

I breathed hard. My head was spinning, no joke. It hurts, like badly.

Stumbling to the kitchen, I felt my cold kitchen tiles impact my feet, reverberating within my bones.

I missed my carpet.. my lilac carpet.. and my chef.

The tears. They never stopped as I yelled for him.

" Tommmmmm.." I stifled.

" Please.. please be real.. please." I whispered again, my legs giving in, as my eyes close and my mind took a fall.

Darkness.

* * *

" Darling? Love!" I heard.

"Shhhh.. Right here.. just a nightmare. Nightmare.. shhhh shhhh." His lips traced my ear and my eyelids. I felt the arms around me.

The sweating. The cold, salty sweaty taste in my mouth.

"Hey... Hey..."

I opened my eyes, looking at the most gorgeous blue orbs I ever saw.

"Babe?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

" Mmmm? Right here.. shh shh." He whispered, pushing me into his embrace, his body making me warmer.

" I woke up and I was me again and you weren't there and I wasn't carrying my bab-" I stopped mid sentence, sharply inhaling as my hands felt the familiar bump at my abdomen.

" Oh... Oh... it's alright.. he's alright.." I heaved, panting with relief.

Closing my eyes, I plopped myself back onto bed.

"Sweet? I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I smiled, touching his face again.

"I.. well. You.. erm.. Don't get mad at me alright?" He said in a concerned tone.

" Why would I be concerned? Everything's just.. perfect." I smiled.

" Love.. about the body changing.. I.. you know what a Fibrilator is?"

There was silence.

" A what?"

" It's like a tardis.. but for the mind. you step into it, you... wake up a different person."

More silence.

"So what you're saying is that you're controlling the... changing thing." I shot back at him accusingly.

"No.. no.. well, actually you were the one who arranged it. We got talking one night.. about you, your childhood. About you, giving up hope, well almost, until you heard of me. And then we actually did visit you once, you were asleep, I think, well it was 4AM, so you were asleep, and she.. well.. you cried. You wanted this, you said.. if you saw yourself, your success, if you saw me, you'd be motivated. You fell asleep last night, so I decided time to change back.. i can't show you too much. It would mess up the future. But then I saw you cry, I saw you scream, and a part of my heart.. no.. my entire heart shattered. I just.. I can't bear it. I needed to explain everything first. Babe, will you ever forgive me?"

Silence.

Silence.

"So.. everything's gonna be alright?" I whimpered, almost in tears now.

And then I slapped him.

" You made me think I was loosing you! You made me scared.. and dizzy, and upset.. and gosh. I just. Argh!" I yelled, punching him with all the strength I had from my shaking and frightened fists.

" Ouch.. ouch.. hey.. ouch!" He yelped, blocking me successfully.

"I... deserved the first slap.. the rest.. eh... not so much." He said, kissing my hands.

I pouted.

" please don't make me go back.." I whimpered.

" Love.. I have no choice. If you stay here for too long, your body would vaporize." He sighed. kissing my forehead.

I whimpered, and soon broke out in tears. They streamed down my cheeks as I wiped them with my familiar lilac duvet in my future.

"I can.. however leave you with this." He smiled, and looked me lovingly in the eyes. Leaning in slowly, he took my lips in his. I felt his tongue begging for entrance. Purring into his lips, I felt him smile as he moved to my neck, suckling hard. I bet he's left a mark now. I moved to straddle him but he pushed me onto the bed.

Our eyes shot open as he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered one last time before kissing me hard, pushing too hard into my body in fact.

I felt a wave of warmth, then the light surrounded was brilliant.

* * *

"Hey... Wake up! Hey! Yooohooo.. do you hear me?" I heard my father.

" Goodness, I told you to remember to mop up the spills and wear indoor slippers didn't I? She took a bad fall.." My mother added, I felt her stroking my forehead.

My eyes felt heavy.

" Mmmm..." I groaned, trying to sit up.

"No no no no no no no . You.. lie down." My father said. I then realised that they were back and I was in bed. My father must have moved me there.

My mother looked worried.

"You were muttering something about a Tom? Is there a boy we haven't met yet?" My mother probed, holding my hand.

" Oh.. haha.. Mom, I don't think I've met a Tom.. Yet.. either.." I smiled, closing my eyes.

" Alright you rest." My father said in conclusion, pulling my mother out of the room.

By the looks of it, they haven't even unpacked yet. Their luggage was still at the doorway where I could see they found me in the kitchen.

The door shut behind my mum.

I sat up, and went for the mirror.

The red mark was on my neck. Mmm, my red mark. Oh.. He's branded me.

Afraid of losing the mark, I snapped a picture quickly.

I sighed, walking back to my single bed.

Laying in comfortably, I reached under my pillow as usual, I liked sleeping in superman position.

Softness. Leathery. Metal.

I grabbed the material and pulled it out.

"TWH" was engraved on it.

I smiled.

Mmm yes. he was a good boy. He was my good boy.

* * *

Sorry for shortness.. I'm sleepy and have Reichenbach Feels..


	11. Other uses of pudding

**YES. EXAMS ARE OVER. TIME TO POST LIKE CRAZY.**

* * *

"This isn't a good idea." A lady whispered.

" No, I think this is a brilliant idea." The man replied.

" But she's asleep. What if I wake up and see this?" The lady urgently reminded.

" No.. no .. just look. Look at you. How far you've come. You're amazing. So please don't worry, you already know that." The man reassures her.

This was followed by the sound of a kiss.

A sigh of contentment.

"Let's go." The lady persuaded.

Footsteps.

* * *

I refused to look at him as we stood off the beaming pad, instead, I strutted to my room.

" Okay now you're upset." He stated.

" Yes, I am." I replied bluntly. Then I started weeping, which soon turns to crying.

He doesn't ask. Wrapping his arms around me, he carried me back to my room and he places me onto the bed.

I reached for the vase on my dresser and removed a red rose from the blue glass. Its stalk dripped a little over my hands from the water that i had put in the vase.

"Is this bad of me?" I sniffed.

His lips which have never stopped kissing my temples paused before his long slender finger reached under my chin.

" Love, you're wonderful, which automatically makes anything you do wonderful." He replied sensitively as he places yet another kiss over my jaw.

"No, stop patronizing me." I ordered.

His whimper resounded in the room, he reached delicately for my hand as he looks into my eyes directly.

" Sweetheart. It makes you want this more. It makes you strong. It gives you a goal.. to look forward to something.. to us. this. Of course it's not bad. It also leads you to your husband, which is very not bad." Tom smiles sheepishly at me from under his curly hair.

A sharp pain pierces through my abdomen. I cringe, my hands reaching for the pain almost responsively.

Tom's eyebrows arch in surprise.

" Shhh shh. That's number one's way of saying ' Don't forget me, Mummy!' " He teases, rubbing the spot that the child had kicked.

"I've missed my baby, but I don't miss the morning sickness." I pouted. "How did past me do in that department?"

" Oh, love, you should have seen yourself. You're wonderful. You're just like yourself, except more jumpy and then when you learnt of the child.. you.. well let's just say you became way more careful. You're beautiful by the way, I just want to thank you for even giving me a chance at fatherhood." His lips cover my jaw once more furiously, one hand over the bump on my abdomen and another under my neck.

I squeaked once before dabbing his nose. "YOU did this to me. Gosh I hate you so much."

"I know love, I'm so very sorry.." He pacified.

My hand landed on his cheek playfully, but also painfully smacking him.

My purr was like that of one would picture a cat would emit while killing a bird.

" Ouch." He yelped once, softly. And then his yelp quickly melts into a smile.

" Smack me as much as you want love, nothing can amount to the pain that you will bear for me and my child." He replies earnestly as he takes my hand once more, laying it over his face. " You may hit me some more.. as much as you like." He solemnly remarks.

My heart went " awww" but obviously I'm not letting him know that.

"Okay enough. Go get me some pudding." Pushing him off the bed, I rolled over and hogged most of the blanket.

He sighs, standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at me in his half naked glory.

" Gosh I can't get over how gorgeous you are." He sighs, walking out of the room.

The kitchen was two stories down and I obviously didn't expect him to return within at least ten minutes, so I reached into my drawer for my vibrator and shoved it into my already wet core. Oh yes. I've missed the vibrating very very much.  
Mmmm..

Oh. Mmm

I can feel it in my ..

ah... ah yes... mm..

A gasp.

" Darling!" He exclaims, placing the pudding on the dresser which was beside my side of the bed.

"How can you start without me?" He whines dejectedly, a tear escaping his eye.

I giggled. " You're a really really good actor, have I told you that?"

He winks once at me before replacing my hand on my vibrator.

"Okay, you eat.. and you let me play with you. Mmm?" He states rather excitedly.

" Yea, but don't push too much or you'd have yourself a premature baby all over our new bedsheets." I warned, reaching for my chocolate pudding.

Goodness. This is heaven. Tom Vibing me as I eat his pudding.

I purred, stuffing another spoonful into my mouth.

" Mmm..." I whimpered, my core clenching in. I felt his smug smile, which made me smile.

"Oh... oh god.." I writhed with his arm between my legs. "Tom..."

My spoon slid out of my hand as I clenched onto the bedsheets.

" Shh, enjoy." was all he said.

The very very prominent hard thing rubbing against my thigh was evidence of him selflessly ignoring his needs for me.

Then I felt the metal tip touch my lips. Gosh he was feeding me now..

" Open.." He commanded gently, to which I oblige and then he pushes in a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

As I felt it slide around my mouth and my vibrator twisting inside of me, coaxing all sorts of unnatural and inhuman noises, he undid my buttoned .. well.. his shirt which i am wearing.

I felt a wet kiss on my lips and something cold hit the tip of my nipples. My eyes shot opening, then I realised he was smearing the pudding all over my chest.

Lowering his lips, I felt his tongue dart out in long languid motions to scoop up the food.

"Oh gosh..." My hips bucked as I felt another wave of pleasure hit me.

Dragging his tongue wasn't enough for him ( apparently ) to which he now starts to suck, and kiss and all while i felt that gorgeous rough stubbled chin across my exposed and cold breasts.

" I promise I licked them clean love." He whispers into my ears. "Don't hold back.. don't wait for me.. just.. if you feel like it.. anytime now... just... let me know... good girl.. that's it... mmm.. gorgeous.. darling you have no idea how perfectly erotic this is. strangely. to me." He coaxes, pushing the tip of my vibrator against that rough spot on the upper part of my canal.

I squeaked audibly enough for him to notice, panting, salivating probably, all over the place.

My panting gradually died down.

He removes my vibrator, now stained with a little bit of blood and cum.

His eyes widened, alarmed.

" I.. love.. darling you.. I'm so sorry.. I've made you bleed.. it's my fault.. I'm sorry-"

"- It's normal to bleed while doing this actually.. it means everything's working right.. Don't apologize.." I stopped him halfway.

Blinking those gorgeous lashes a few times, he mouths an " Oh." before popping my vibrator in his mouth, taking his time to get between every vein carved on the plastic.

"Tom, darling, you're sucking a dick."

" That dick has your juices on it, so yes, yes I am."

I smile.

" Maybe it's time to take care of.. your problem?" I request, grabbing his manhood over his boxers.

" Eeeee, as tempting as it sounds, maybe not. You need rest. Please? rest, for me, and the child."

I pout.

" Are you seeing someone else who can take care of the problem?" I challenged.

" What.. No. No. I wouldn't let anyone else touch me other than you." He states firmly and sincerely.

" Give me your phone." I request, to which he quickly fetches it and passes it back to me.

I scrolled through his messages and his phone calls and his contact list... Chris.. Chris E.. Chris H.. Chris with the cat... Bendy Dick... wait what?

" Who is bendy dick?" I asked.

" It was benedict cumberbatch's nickname when he was still in school.. don't worry I'm not gay." He reassures me while feeding me another mouthful of pudding.

"Sometimes I wished you were gay with Chris Hemsworth. Well... then again.. thousands of people did.. on Tumblr." I admitted, still scrolling.

"Tumblr. Again with that website. What is it.. where perverts meet?" He retorted, finishing the rest of the pudding.

"We're worst than perverts. We are educated in arts.. sexuality.. history.. music.. mythology.. but when we see british men, we are reduced to ASDFGHJKL and OMGOMGOMG and ICAN'TEVEN." I recited from memory that epic tumblr post I saw.

"Ehehehehehehehe!" He rumbled beside me as he kissed my forehead over and over.

" Yea.. we reblog that too."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"Your laughter. We reblog, turn it into captions and gif images.. and record it as our ringtones. Your army. Remember?"

" Ah. To an extent that is very very creepy."

" I did that."

" Yea but you're my wife, it's fine for you to do that."

" Wait till you hear about the sherlock fandom" I giggled.

"Tell me more love."

" Their ringtones are all moaning." A/N Kudos if you get this reference

" Moaning?"

"Yes. Like .. 'Ohhh' It's even worse when it's an incoming call.. it goes 'oh.. oh... oh.. oh...oh.." but I think it should be modified in the end.. to "Ohh... fuck i'm coming.. oh.. oh yes I came" I said.

"Eheheheheheheheheeheh!"

" Yea.. welll, that's the shit we get up to."

" Ah. That comforts me, the knowledge my wife knows so much about this."

"Is that sarcasm Sir?"

" Ahh, not against you love." He smears a long wet kiss over my temple.

"Mmm, I'm sleepy."

"Okay.. sleep.. goodnight wife. I love you so so much."

" Tom, could you kiss me till I fall asleep?"

" Of course love."

Without further ado, he attaches his lips to mine, moving gently as he sighs.

I welcomed sleep, and when I did sleep, I had strange dreams.

**for my reader who mentioned that i don't mention names, thanks for noticing.**

**i read every single review. please.. when this hits over 105 reviews.. there will be another chapter.  
**

**XOXO  
**


	12. Benedict

My lovely reviewers want some Benny? Alright :)

yes. I read every single review. Gosh I love you.

* * *

I breathed out. I was so warm, under my sheets, with my man beside me.

Then, someone ruined it. The doorbell rang, solidly, a few times.

I could feel Tom's brows furrow in frustration.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD-" He stormed off, grabbing his robe in one hand, racing towards the front door after kissing me once on the temple.

" Not dead... but I do have pudding.." The deep, sombre tenor of someonet's voice reverberated through the hollow, and bleak morning corridors, bouncing off the marble tiles and the paintings. I could even hear it on the second floor.

I blinked several times, not wanting to move from my position in bed, and then I decided to be very very naughty.

Slipping off my blanket to reveal my back and slightly revealing my... lower back... and other places, I opened my legs. Since my rear was facing the door, whomever would have a generous view.

The footsteps got louder and my heart raced with thrill and delightful mischief.

" OH! I SAW NOTHING.. I SAW NOTHING AT ALL.." I heard the voice exclaim as his footsteps distanced and faded down the corridor. Tom's laughter was rather explosive.

"Darling, you naughty girl." He purred, kissing me as he pulls my sheets up.

I wasn't a good actress I presume, my facade breaking as I smiled.

Then he leaned closer to my ear, whispering," As much as I love showing you off, I'd prefer if he didn't see as much. Now go get dressed.. or do you wanna stay in bed for a while?"

"Beeddddddd." I groaned, grabbing his hand and placing his palm under my face.

"Okay.. I still want you to put something on."

" I want your shirt." I muffled, grabbing his collar.

" Darling, not now.. please, we have guests."

And then that sickening feeling in my gut, racing through my gullet. I was gonna hurl.

My eyes widened and my heart beat quickly, grabbing the sheets, I ran for the bathroom before depositing last night's pudding into the toilet. It felt sickening and I swear that I was a mess.

Tom ran in after me, protecting my decency with the blanket.

"Everything alright in there?" The voice asked.

" Yeap.. It's all good, it's the child.. it's number one's way of saying good morning to mommy." Tom replied rather humorously as he stroked my back.

"I need a minute." I replied, pushing him towards the general direction of the door before I hurled into the toilet once more.

* * *

I need to explain that in this chapter, "me" is not the original character, "me" is the "me" that has already met people and got married actually and whatnot, just to clear things up ;)

* * *

Trudging into the living room where the two british men had already made tea and laid biscuits on the table, I glanced around at them rather cluelessly, being the only one that hasn't yet dressed all that properly. Pregnancy doesn't allow me to squeeze into that gucci number anymore so I decided to wear something with a higher waistline. I settled with something prussian blue.

Benedict Cumberbatch, in all his glory stood up, seeing me enter. Tom did the same.

"Good morning, Mrs Hiddleston." He greeted politely," I've heard so much about you. Call me Ben."

I smiled, my face heating up, and I reached for his hand. Then-

The sickness again.

I ran over to the sink in the over room where hot vomit poured out onto the sink. Tom ran in after me, holding my frail frame.

"It's okay.. let it out.. let it out... that's it.. that's my girl. It's gonna be alright soon.. in roughly a few months.. but.. okay. Sorry. Not helping. Erm.. is there anything at all I can do?" Tom fumbled, kissing and stroking my face.

My watery eyes looked up. "Make sure your friend isn't offended." I ordered.

"I'm not.. don't worry.." Ben propped his body on the door as he put his teacup on the counter.

"I'm so.. so sorry." I muttered, hurling once more.

" Yep, all been explained. It's nice to finally meet you in person, never really got the time to fly down between New Zealand shoots and to the US press junkets.. My apologies for not making time for my friend." He explained some more while I wiped my mouth and snatched over Tom's teacup, gulping down rather caveman-ish. Tom giggled beside me, touching my waist.

" Hey hey.. England's not going to run out of tea anytime, slow down.. if it does though, we have over 20 different teas in the cupboard." Tom patted me gently as he took the teacup from me.

I blinked up at him some more. "Needs Sugar."

"It already has two sugars, not good for the baby if there's too much.." He warned me.

" Am I invisible here?" Ben jokingly interjected.

Tom looked at me with a smile.

"Did you hear something, wife?"

" Must be the wind." I replied.

" Oh, so I take it you don't want the pudding then." Ben stated rather plainly.

" Give it over now Ben. I so very much want the pudding. God knows we run out often." Tom winks at me cheekily.

Oh yes.. we do use alot of pudding for.. stuffs.

For some reason, we were led back to the bedroom.

I laid down.

Then something weird happens.

They both lie down on either sides of me.

" Tom.. what's going on?" I inquired, turning to my left. Just then, I feel someone kiss me on my neck from the other side, deeply, gently.

" I thought you might want to get to know Ben better, you mentioned it to me. I figured, sure, why not, you are already mine anyways, and I am in no way feeling threatened by this. Shhh, don't be alarmed." Tom comforts me, his lips land on my brow.

I purr, feeling a pair of hands from my right side intertwining around my waist, and from my left, the arms reached under my arms. Two bodies pressed up against my either sides.

Two very... british.. very very hot.. and two very aroused organs rubbing up against my thighs.

I couldn't help but water a bit.

What's it like to kiss two men? I'm about to find out.

" Be gentle with her hmm?" My husband stated firmly.

" Sir yes Sir, I know how to treat beautiful women, I promise to be so careful that if I was more careful, i'd wear gloves." The other man states back in the same manner.

" Sherlock doesn't wear gloves." I spurted, to my utter horror.

" Actually, he does darling, well.. even he wouldn't want to touch dead bodies." Ben reminded me of his presence with yet another kiss, this time on my brow.

"When I said get to know him, my love, I really mean.. get to know him. really well." Tom's evil glint sparkled in his eyes.

* * *

If you want more threeway...

review! :D

I need to make sure that you guys keep reading ;)

this time.. let's try hitting 115 reviews? thank you my loves :)


	13. Just a dream

Okay okay, point taken you want more.

Sorry for not loading early, Prom season:P

* * *

With my legs spread open by the two very attractive men, I shivered, mostly out of anticipation, partially due to the cold.

And then there were hands, on the apex of my legs, a thumb, rubbing my clit gently in circles, another hand from my left guided my neck to a pair of awaiting lips.

Panting.

Sighs.

My hands instinctively went for the lower abdomen, hoping to maybe feel two very eager cocks standing at attention, completely engorged.

I found them alright, probably a Eureka moment for me, and as I grabbed, I felt two hands catching hold of either of my wrists, guiding my left to a cheek, a very very soft and clean shaven cheek, and the other to a hard row of abs.

Naturally, I helped myself to them, rubbing and caressing slowly.

Oh god, fingers.

" Tom? Is that you in there?" I asked rather unsurely.

I heard his smile, " Yep,don't you worry my love, it's me."

Oh god it's curving in to my g spot.

"Ahh.. more.. " I cried in need.

I heard a growl to my left. Oh, did they change positions? I wasn't even sure anymore.

Then from my left I felt a kiss over my belly.

Yep, that's Tom, only he would think of being so sweet to our child MID COITUS.

I purred, clutching the sheets beside me..

* * *

"Love? Love wake up." Tom pleaded into my ear.

I felt my sheets around us, the darkness which was soothing and calm as well.

He spooned me gently.

"Darling why are you moaning for Ben?" He asked, rather self consciously.

I blinked several times, looking up to his face.

"What time is it?"

"It's 3am. You've been, incoherently twisting and moaning and sighing for a few... woah wait. Half an hour now. For both me and Ben."

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"-No, no. I was told by the doctors you'd be rather hormonal, I understand, our child forces you to be like this." He whimpered, giving me his puppy eyes, I saw a tear roll down his cheek , reflecting the moonlight that poured into the room.

" But?" I probed on sensitively.

"I should have been able to keep you very very satisfied. I'm upset-"

"- I know, I'm so sorry love, I didn't know i was emitting such sounds.."

"-No, I'm upset with myself. Why didn't you tell me you needed me to satisfy you? Believe me I can try my best to please you, all night... anytime and anywhere you want, I just don't understand why you didn't mention it to me before that I didn't make you happy.. You don't deserve such a useless husband, if that's what I can call myself.. I'm supposed to do my job and make you very very happy in bed.." He whimpered and panted passionately in between his tears.

Oh, he was so cute, crying over a dream?

I giggled, wiping his tear away with my thumb.

" You make me very happy, which is why I'm carrying the little rodent inside of me." I teased.

" Yes.. but still-" And then he lets out the cutest squeak before kissing me on my neck, biting and sucking gently as well.

" Tom, stop. I need to-" And then I fling myself out of bed before dashing to the bathroom and letting out the pudding.. dribblets of custard coloured pellets and cream and bile.

" Darling!" He yelped before rushing in and clucthing me to his chest.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry love, stay strong, it breaks my heart.. so much, shatters me, to see you in pain, but just a while more love, we'll have a baby in no time, I'll take care of her, or him, and I'll do.. everything, you've done so much in these few months, and months to come.." He mutters incoherently, his eyes fluttering under his lids.

"Please. Please.. you might wanna.." And then I push him further before bleching away.

Placing a warm hand on my belly, he then says "Behave dear, don't torment your mother. Please?"

I felt a foot kick where Tom laid his hands.

My husband sighs.

" So rebellious, and you're not even a teenager yet, goodness!" He mumbles," Foot, down." He ordered.

I felt the pain and pressure ease off slowly.

* * *

My loves, I read all your reviews.. daily in fact :) i love you guys, and the.. reviewer with the eye as a prof pic, THANK YOU :D also, that reviewer that says tom won't do that? Go screw yourself, I'm the writer, I decide, go write your own story dear:)

alright, cheers! :D

XOXO


	14. When Tom reads Fanfiction

Yes, girl with the eye, tis you indeed. oh, and to my 129th reviewer, how do you know it isn't me writing these all along? ;) but you did give me an idea.

I still remember that ben worked on war horse with tom.. and ben knew about fanfiction.. so...

:)

* * *

It was dull, living without him, living, knowing that he doesn't know me yet, living and knowing that i might do something wrong to miss my chance to even meet him.

My heart raced, I was afraid.

I've been so afraid, but I've been tracing him.. well. stalking him. Don't judge. He's my husband. He just doesn't know it yet.

My google alert was top on my list when I opened my email.

It read " Tom Hiddleston Meet-N-Greet Sessions to be scheduled" and it was sourced to his publicist.

Oh Luke, we love ya, we just wanna kill you all the time for being so close to him.

Naturally I clicked on it.

Scrolling though, I tried finding something that was near my city. Oh wait no. It wasn't.

Damn.

A tear escaped my eye as my fingers reached for his collar now sitting on my neck.

I whimpered. I miss my husband.

And my baby.

And then I went back to writing fanfiction.

The next day was pretty much how it had been for a year or so now.. wake up, check alerts, stalk Tom, read his twitter, read Chris Hemsworth's twitter, ogle at his abs, go to school, come home, die... the usual..

Then.

"Tom Hiddleston reads Fanfiction."

Oh dear.

Ohhhhh dear.

I'm fucked.


	15. the evilness of a fanfiction author

Hahahaha:)

I figured i should end that one there.. for maximum evilness.

Please, i want reviews for that minor chappie. at least 15. come on. then maybe later on i'll do something else for you, but for now, i shall... write more.. just not post it.

okay fine, i'll post it.

Gimme half an hour.


	16. Surprises

OKAY FINE, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.

guilt has prompted me to post more.

I love you guys.

Iris Musica, don't make me make you sin more;) shower in holy water later if it helps

Aragorn's little princess, fandom jumping now are we? :) oh, the jotunns, might write about that soon.

Jezzy88, YOU TOTALLY ROCK

HarleyJaneJackson with the awesom DP, YEP,ON IT!

Magical Missus Mistofelees, honey, wait till you get your jellicle paws onto this:)

* * *

I clicked onto the link. My insides were doing the tango and the rumba at the same time it is managing to Gangnam Style.

" So Tom, you heard this from ben? What exactly was your reaction to all this?"

" Ehehehehe well, It's erm, It's surreal. I mean, these girls, such language skills! Believe me, some of it is really really raunchy."

" Well Tom," the reporter said, holding a piece of paper out," It gets better, could you, ahahaha, erm, could you read this for us?"

The live audience laughed hysterically with Tom who could barely manage to sit upright due to his laughing and blushing.

" Gosh I hate live shows" He commented, laughing as he took the paper.

"Grrrrrr. Fine."

The audience cheered. So did I, then again, I was frozen where i sat in front of my macbook.

" To protect the author, i will not reveal the name of this fanfiction.. but okay. here goes.

' Wendy's happy.'I stated. "

The crowd went hysterical with laughter, the reporter then interjected" oh, wendy like the beard Wendy?"

Tom winked. "I don't think so... i'm wow. I've been such a.. oh god. Can we not do this?"

" Read it read it read it read it!" The crowd chanted on as Tom smiled in defeat. He was always the crowd pleaser, if we look at his dinosaur impression, you'll see him convincing himself to do it, for the crowds.

"Okay! I'll read, just.. let me skip ahead... "

He clears his throat. Then he ...

He moans.

"

**" Cum for me love, cum for me, don't wait.. I need you to be very very happy.. please.." He begged as I moaned and clenched my core around him. He put in arm under my throat for support because he was literally on to of me and we were back to chest. I felt his hardened nipples grazing my back.. oh.. all those times i ogled at him from his translucent shirt.**

**" Cum for me! Please love, I won't climax until you do, until you're spent and weak at the knees." He begged, breathing into my hair and palming my breast from above. **

"

HOLY FUCK. THAT'S MY FIC.

I SCREAMED HYSTERICALLY.

Pausing my video, I ran through the house screaming and rolling around in excitement.

Then I went back and continued playing the video. The crowds cheered and whistled on and laughed as I did. My face was heated up.

" And that was the fanfiction.. I'm not gonna say.. go look it up!"

"Tom hiddleston everybody!" The reporter said before the show's intro theme started playing and the video ended.

My heart was light, it was very light, and I was so shy. Goodness...

I smiled internally. Today was gonna be a great day.

* * *

You guys totally owe me reviews now XD

* * *

future me POV

The room was kind. Kind was the only word to describe it.

Storks were painted in the room with pastel colours, there were blankets, and the walls were a soft baby pink colour. The medical equipment was out of place.

Tom held my hand.

" Time to find out if it's our Hela or our Fenrir." He winked, kissing my fingers as the cool gel was applied to my bump.

The beeping.

" There's.. nothing on the screen doctor.." I expressed.

Doctor Ambrose, the elderly gentleman smiled back. "It's loading.. hold on.. oh, there it is"

" Oh.. Oh wow.." I heard from my husband's mouth.

Then I saw him tear.

" Tom. You're crying."

" How can I not? You're amazing, you've kept our child alive.. for so long, I can't even begin to describe my feelings. I.. thank you. so much, thank you." He chanted on, kissing my hand as he watched.

I felt like tearing too, if the thing weren't so cold on my sensitive belly.

" You might wanna stock up on pinks and purples and frills." Doctor ambrose revealed while pointing on the screen, "Congratulations, you have a girl!"

Tom gasped, he then stood up and roared loudly, yelling, jumping. It shocked me, and it caused our daughter to kick me.

"DADDY CALM DOWN." I reminded him.

" I'll leave you two to rejoice for a bit," the doctor winked as he closed the curtains behind him.

Tom's lips found mine, they moved with passion, rigour, adoration and love.

" I just. You're amazing. I'm so grateful, I love you darling. I love you, so much."

As we breathed and settled down, our doctor walked back in with another clipboard.

" There... seems to be an abberation." He states calmly and simply.

" Are you saying there's something wrong with our daughter?" i sat up, just to be held back by my husband.

He hushed me.

" Well.. you might want to get a large house." Doctor Ambrose continued, " There's a boy in there too." He went on, moving the probe thing to the other side of my belly.

" Oh..." i sighed, my eyes welling up.

Tom was silent, Then he exploded with another roar.

" OH MY GOD I'M HAVING TWINS! I'M HAVING TWINS! HAHAHAHA! TWINS!" He yelled, running out of the curtained enclosure, just to be pulled back in by the nurses nearby.

" You done yet?" I giggled.

" Oh... oh gosh.. i just. you never told... i assumed because you just.. I-" He fumbled.

"I've been feeling two kicks for almost a few months now.. i wanted to surprise you."

"Oh.. i just.." His lips crashed on mine, twining.

"Thank you." Was all he muttered as he carried me bridal style out of the hospital and into our car.

" I'm never letting you do anything yourself again, I'm not even letting you out of my sight."

"No need to be so protective, i'm happy too, i just want to be moderate about it, alright? besides, that means a longer labour time for me. i'll be in pain!" I commented, adjusting my seat belt properly under my bump.

His smile dissapeared when i mentioned the last part.

Then he leaned in close to my face, holding my hands.

" I'll never let you be in pain." He whispered, kissing my forehead.


	17. Notices

A new oneshot of I/tom is uploaded. It's called "I can't sleep"

go to my profile, it's the latest fic

and** until I get at least 15 reviews** on that one, **this one will not be updated because then you won't know what the hell is going on in the next chapter  
**

seriously i have over 40 watches on that story, please. do me a favour and let me know at least a few of you **bother** to even review?

Danke :)


	18. Chinchilla

Sorry for late update! I just got my computer back

Anyways..

* * *

"Tell me already!" I whined in a slightly spoilt manner.

He grinned at me and said nothing, resuming his typing.

I put my head on his arm where he sat at the desk, my hands reaching for my tummy, now becoming rather pronounced.

"Tell me. Your baby mommy commands you to tell me." I pouted, rubbing my cheek on his arm. He sighs, turning to face me.

" Tell you what.. exactly?"

"The whole...mysterious... smile thing you do."

" Remember how you always told me you've wanted a pet but couldn't since you were allergic and whatnot?"

I nodded steadily.

"Oh my gosh you're getting me a pet?!" I yelped, clutching his form tightly. He squeaks at the impact.

"Not.. entirely." He comments in a sharp, rather succinct tone.

"You're... getting me half a pet?" I grimaced slightly at the imagery of some animal chopped in half at the gut.

"Partial ownership." He comments, taking me into his arms.

"Of..?" I prompted, grinning now, and climbing onto him.

" My sister's going out of town for a couple of weeks. We're looking after her Chinchilla. And it'll be just in time for your.. er... birthing."

"Yea. About that.. can we please please do an epidural?I know it costs more but it won't hurt as much.." I pleaded.

He blinks at me several times, and then looked rather sombre. " I don't understand your need to ask really, did I do anything to ever cause you to fear asking me for anything? And the answer is yes. The answer is always.. yes. Always. I'd never deny my wife her rights to pain control." He petted my hair slowly, easing my hands onto his cheek.

" Why are you so nice to me. What did I ever do to you hmm?" I purred, retreating to my safety zone of the bed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He pouted, throwing off his socks to the corner and joining me on the bed.

"No.. I. Ugh!" I growled, suddenly bursting into tears.

" Hey.. hey hey hey hey okay I'm sorry!" He mutters, raining kisses on my face tenderly.

" Hormones." I choked out in between sobs.

" Ah. Is there anything I can get? Anything?" He prodded on, his hand on my back and soothing my breath slowly.

"Clothes off." I wiped my tears and sat there awaiting him.

Rolling his eyes, he pulls off his shirt and jeans, and proceeded to hold me within his arms.

As he sighs, he hugs me even tighter.

"My wonderful, perfect little darling." He mutters, lacing my ears with yet another onslaught of kisses.


End file.
